somebody to love
by inudigifan201
Summary: being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.    full summary inside
1. finding the one

hey, i know, what in the world right? well, i have an obsession with Marcus Damon.

* * *

being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.

she was used to being on her own, with nobody to love. but, when everyone around her found happiness and not her, she got a little lonely.

they both need somebody to love.

* * *

this is my spin on what happend after marcus saved the world and defeated the king of the digimon. (i can't spell his name ok)

i don't own the data squad, just the OCs

it's based off the song "somebody to love" by **Anne Hathaway. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 1. Finding the one

The stars in the sky twinkled as the moon shown brightly. DATS was having it's annual ball. Everyone was dressed in their finest. The music slowed and yoshi and her date slow danced while Thomas got punch for him and his date. Kristy and Keenan were attempting to tango, but kept bumping into other couples. Marcus sat at a table watching all the happy couples. He was alone and sad. The commander saw Marcus all alone and felt bad for him. He got up from his seat and walked over to the young ultimate fighter.

"Being alone at parties is no fun." He spoke. Marcus looked up at him and nodded.

"I saw that you are alone too." He pointed out.

"Yes, yea, for the past 10 years I have been alone." The commander didn't want to think about it.

"You were married sir?" Marcus cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was, for almost 17 years." The commander sat down next to him.

"What happened, did you get a divorce?" Marcus looked shocked.

"No, we did not get a divorce. My wife, prettiest woman I had ever laid eyes on, died." The commander had a grim look on his face.

"How'd she die?" Marcus sank in his seat.

"She became ill and couldn't get any better. She was bed ridden for weeks. *sigh* She was one in a long line of people that had known about digimon since the dawn of time. Her partner was Lopmon, a vary powerful yet small digimon. When my wife died, so did Lopmon. Just think about all the things they could have taught us. Heck, my kids probably would have turned out better if they had their mother. My youngest daughter isn't too bad. But, her older sister is on the crazy train to Loony Ville. And my son, the youngest of all three, is afraid of his own shadow."

"And that's not the worst of it!" Kudamon spoke out.

"What is?" Marcus asked.

"The middle child had to be sent to a boarding school because her sister tried to kill her."

"That's awful!"

"It's the truth."

"Sir and uh... sir, do you two mind if I leave early? Kristy could spend the night here right? She looks like she's having so much fun, I don't want to be the bad guy and break it up. And could Agumon stay too? He looks like he's the life of the party and I don't wanna be the party pooper."

"That's fine, see you tomorrow Marcus, after school." The commander smiled.

Marcus stood up, walked off and left DATS. He walked down the street alone. It was just him and his thoughts. He walked this stretch a thousand times, but this time, he was lonely.

"Hey police! Someone call the police!" he heard a voice.

He ran to where the voice was coming from and he saw her. Her brunet hair shined in the moonlight. Her dark cloths gave her that mysterious look. And her tan, beautiful. She kicked the guy that was trying to steel her purse in the stomach. She punched him in the face.

"Police, someone call the police!" she kept calling.

The man fell to the ground and she took back her purse.

"Nobody steels from me and gets away with it." She smiled.

"Miss, are you alright." Marcus finally asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She looked at him. _'Who is this guy? A young Kevin Sorbo?' _she thought.

"That's good."

"Nice tux, but, no tie?" she pointed out.

He looked himself over. He wore a black suit, a white button down shirt with a few buttons undone, and a pair of black men's dress shoes.

"I'm no good with them." He scratched the back of his head.

"Know the feeling." She smiled.

"Yea."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go." She waved goodbye and started walking off.

"Bye!" he attempted to not sound dorky, but failed.

The next day, Marcus walked into the classroom. He sat down in his seat and didn't pay any attention to anything else.

'Who was that girl?' he thought.

"Good morning class! Did you all have a nice week end?" the teacher spoke up. She looked at Marcus. "Well, look who we have here, Marcus Damon, long time no see. Did you fall off the planet?" she asked.

"No mam."

"Then what happened?"

"Things, …got in the way." He sank in his seat.

"Wile you were gone we got a new student, and she's always here."

"Oh really, cool." He looked around and saw her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "It's you!"

She looked up from whatever she was scribbling. Her night sky blue eyes widened as well.

"Tux guy." She spoke.

Lunch rolled in and Marcus and the girl walked together outside.

"I guess I should tell you my name now." She smiled sweetly

"Me too." He smiled back.

"My name is Kayman McGuire. You understand why I didn't say it last night, do you?"

"Yes, you weren't sure you could trust me or not. My name is Marcus Damon. Do you mind if I ask where were you going last night before the attempted robbery?"

"I was coming back home from babysitting a two year old. Where were you going?"

"I was heading home from my work."

They both sat down in the grass and opened their lunches.

"What do you do?" she put her chopsticks to her mouth.

"I can't tell you." He picked up some food with his.

"So you're like a spy or something." She almost jumped.

"Or something." He smiled.

"That's cool, and I won't tell a soul." She winked.

"thanks." He stuffed his face.


	2. Secret agent man

hey, i know, what in the world right? well, i have an obsession with Marcus Damon.

* * *

being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.

she was used to being on her own, with nobody to love. but, when everyone around her found happiness and not her, she got a little lonely.

they both need somebody to love.

* * *

this is my spin on what happend after marcus saved the world and defeated the king of the digimon. (i can't spell his name ok)

i don't own the data squad, just the OCs

it's based off the song "somebody to love" by **Anne Hathaway. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 2. Secret agent man.

Yoshi and Thomas stared at Marcus as Kristy walked in. she looked at Keenan. Marcus had a big fat smile on his face.

"How long have they been like this?" she asked.

"Me not sure, but if me had to guess... an hour." Keenan scratched the back of his head.

"Geez, what's he so happy about?" she put her hands on her hips

"Me don't know, go ask him."

"Not when he's like this, it's creepy!"

"Well, me not gonna ask him. And you are his sister."

"fine." She rolled her eyes.

"What's got into you?" she walked over to her brother.

"What do you mean?" Marcus scratched his head.

"You, you're smiling and being all happy and what not."

"I was smiling, I was happy?"

"Yes! Now what gotten into you?"

"I don't know. Quite asking me questions!"

"Ok, you're back to normal now." She smiled, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"And you're calling me weird?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." She walked away.

He rolled his eyes.

Later, he walked home and saw kayman again out of the corner of his eye. He looked in her direction and saw her with a few girls from school. She seemed happy. She waved to the other girls and started walking to him. She looked in front of her and saw him.

"Hey Marcus!" she smiled and waved. She wore a purple t-shirt, a denim mini skirt, white socks, and purple tennis shoes.

"Hi!" he smiled at her. She came up to him and smiled.

"What's up, Secret agent man?" she whispered and winked at the last part.

"Nothing much. My sister got after me for some odd reason."

"You have a sister? She must be sooo cute!"

"When she wants to be. Do you mind if I walk you home this time?"

"Not at all."

She led the way and he walked beside her. They came upon an apartment complex. She pointed up.

"I live on the 7th floor." She smiled.

"Cool, do you live alone?"

"Sometimes. A lot really. My dad leaves a lot and is gone for long periods of time. And my older brother moved out a long time ago. Why?"

"I thought you lived alone because you seem to do what you want whenever you want. You seem so,... free."

"I do? I guess I am. Well, see ya later and thanks for walking me home." She waved goodbye as she walked to the front door.

"See ya and you're welcome!" he called back.

She opened the door to the apartment and saw a man sitting on the couch. He had short grey curly hair, a lab coat, glasses falling off his nose, a crooked smile, grey pants, and a yellow turtle neck.

"Kayman, how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been fine. How have you been, daddy?"

"Been better. Now, was it just my imagination or was that a boy that walked you home?"

"I see you tapped into the cameras again."

"I know that boy. He's nothing but trouble. I forbid you to see him."

"But dad...!"

"Don't but me young lady! You heard me!"

"Yes sir."

Monday, she walked into school and saw Marcus there. She walked up to him.

"Marcus, can we talk?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"ok." He got up.

They walked into the hallway.

"This may sound strange, but can you go back to what you were doing before we met?"

"I can't, why?"

"My dad came home Saturday and saw you walk me home. He has forbidden me to even see you."

"But we're not dating or anything, we're just friends."

"My dad said you're bad news and I should not be around you."

"He's wrong, I am not!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to obey him. I know you're not, I've known about that since the day we met. It's just, if I disobey him, then he'll ship me off to boarding school."

"Then I'll disappear, you will never see me again."

* * *

epic


	3. Getting into the spy of things

hey, i know, what in the world right? well, i have an obsession with Marcus Damon.

* * *

being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.

she was used to being on her own, with nobody to love. but, when everyone around her found happiness and not her, she got a little lonely.

they both need somebody to love.

* * *

this is my spin on what happend after marcus saved the world and defeated the king of the digimon. (i can't spell his name ok)

i don't own the data squad, just the OCs

it's based off the song "somebody to love" by **Anne Hathaway. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 3. Getting into the spy of things

Marcus walked down the street that afternoon thinking about what kayman had said. She had tears in her eyes the whole time. He was worried.

DATS, so close, but yet so far. He took his pure sweet time getting there.

"I want to go to the digital world!" he exclaimed as he walked in the room.

"What?" everyone looked at him.

"You all heard me; I want to go to the digital world!"

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because I want to."

"Marcus, there has been peace between us and the digital world for the past, oh, 6 months." Thomas looked at his watch.

"It's pointless." Yoshi crossed her arms.

"I just want to get away for a while." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"One week at school and you already want a break?" Christy tilted her head.

"I'm not gonna pass anyway, so what's the point of going? I've already missed so much, it's not gonna make any difference." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why don't you take a week off and think it over." The commander spoke.

"Sounds like an idea to me." Marcus got off the wall and walked out.

He walked out of DATS and down the street. He soon found himself at kayman's apartment building. He looked it over. He saw a figure on the roof and on the edge of the building. He watched the figure for a moment. Another figure came up and pushed the first down. Marcus quickly got under the person and caught them before they hit the pavement. He had closed his eyes before he caught the person and then opened them to see who he caught. His eyes found her's.

"Ah, hi kayman." He blushed.

"Oh, hi Marcus." She blushed.

"Did you see who pushed you?"

"No, not really. They came up behind me. Did you see who it was?"

"No, you we're too high up. By the way, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. You caught me before anything bad could happen. By the way, you can put me down now."

"Oh sorry." He put her down. "Why would someone try to kill you?" he got a better look at her. She wore a light purple dress that went down to her finger tips with lime green flowers on it. And she wore a pair of flip-flops that were light purple on the bottom and the strap was lime green. She also had her long brown hair down.

"I have no clue."

"I would love to know."

"I would too. After all, they are trying to kill me."

"Have you done anything to upset anyone?"

"Last Saturday my dad and I had a fight. But, he's such a wimp and would never kill me."

"How does a wimp like him have a daughter like you?"

"I'm adopted, just like my best friend. Her name's crystal."

"She sounds nice. Maybe you should stay with her for a couple of days and I'll get to the bottom of who's trying to kill you."

"Sounds like an idea ta me. Good luck!" she walked off.

"Thanks, stay safe." He waved her goodbye. He watched her walk off and made sure she made it safely to the sidewalk. The afternoon rush would protect her.

He went inside the building. The lobby looked like it popped right out of a magazine. In other words it was really fancy. He walked up to the main desk. A man in his mid 40s was behind a laptop.

"Excuseme." Marcus tried to be polite.

"Can I help you?" the man looked up.

"Which apartment does Kayman McGuire live in?"

"7th floor, number 201."

"Thank you sir." Marcus headed for the elevator.

"Hold it right there young man!"

Marcus stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to the desk. "Yes sir?"

"No one sees Miss Kayman without permission from her father."

"Oh, she's not home, I'm meeting her father." He lied throw his teeth.

"Oh, then go right ahead."

"Thank you sir." Marcus walked off.

"You're welcome."

He sneaked to the apartment and saw a man in a lab coat walk out of it. Marcus quickly caught the door before it closed and snuck in.

He looked around the dark room. He pulled out a small LED flashlight out of his pocket and cut it on. He saw pictures of a small kayman and a young man. He then saw a laptop that was almost closed on a coffee table in front of a couch. He quickly opened it and found an IM window. He saw the words "kill kayman" on the screen. He then pulled out his blue-tooth thing, put it on his ear, and pressed the big blue button.

"Marcus, where are you? And aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Thomas spoke.

"I found a laptop and I need to copy this IM chat. You know all about computers."

"That I do. Fine, is the computer a MAC or PC?"

"Toshiba."

"It's a PC. Now, does it have a word processor?"

"A what?"

"Microsoft word."

"Yea, do you want me to open that?"

"Yep, and minimize it. Then go back to the IM and highlight it, that's left click and make all the words turn blue."

"Alright, got it. Now what? And I'm not that stupid."

"Right click on the highlighted words and click the word copy."

"Got it."

"Now go back to word, right click on the white, and right click paste."

"Got it."

"Now, you have your jump-drive with you, right?"

"Yea, I've got it."

"Take that out and put it into a USB port. After it installs, save the word document on to it. And remember to put everything back the way you found it."

"I will." He rolled his eyes. Marcus quickly put the laptop back to the way it was. He put his flashlight and jump-drive in his pocket and snuck to the door.

He looked in the hallway and quickly/quietly sneaked to the elevator. He casually strolled in the lobby to the front door.

At DATS, he plugged the jump-drive into a computer and started to read the IM in more detail.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Yoshi asked him.

"I gave myself something to do." He didn't look up from the screen.

"Marcus; go home, get some rest, and go to school!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"An innocent life is at stake!"

"Oh really? Do you know this 'innocent life' personally?" she hinted at something.

"Ya, she's a friend of mine. Why do you ask?" he turned around and looked at her while raising eyebrow.

"She? Are you sure she's just a friend?"

"What are you hinting at?"

"Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?"

"In your future, maybe not. Thomas's, I supposed so. Christy, if she and Keenan get married. But, they better wait till they're in their 20s."

"I was talking about you and this 'friend' of yours. You seem so sure fired about protecting her. What I'm saying is that you sound more like a boyfriend than a friend."

"What part of just friends do you not understand?" he stood up.

"I doubt that they will stay that way." Thomas walked up to the ensuing fight.

"She and I are just friends. Ok, I admit we mite not stay that way, but for right now we are. Are you both happy now?"

"yep." Thomas and Yoshi smiled.

* * *

he's getting in touch with his spy side.


	4. what's in a name?

hey, i know, what in the world right? well, i have an obsession with Marcus Damon.

* * *

being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.

she was used to being on her own, with nobody to love. but, when everyone around her found happiness and not her, she got a little lonely.

they both need somebody to love.

* * *

this is my spin on what happend after marcus saved the world and defeated the king of the digimon. (i can't spell his name ok)

i don't own the data squad, just the OCs

it's based off the song "somebody to love" by **Anne Hathaway. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 4. What's in a name?

Marcus walked into school on Monday. He looked around the room. He saw kayman getting her books out of her bag and her friends were surrounding her. He smiled and sat down. A couple of boys came up to him.

"Marcus Damon!" the boy with a camera around his neck slammed Marcus' desk.

"What?"

"Is it true that you are the only guy that can talk to kayman without any: passing out, stuttering, mumbling, blushing, staring at her body, talking fast, blacking out, etc?"

"Yea, I guess so. And your point is?"

"You have a gift!"

"Miss Kayman has had 100 guys, just last week, confess their undying love." The other guy spoke.

"A 100?" Marcus twitched.

"But, she turned them all down. Rumor has it, that she's in love with you."

"We're just friends." Marcus crossed his arms.

"It might not stay that way." The first guy spoke.

"I think I know what I'm talking about."

"But, what if she wants to be more than just friends?" the other guy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Marcus picked up his bag.

"Where are you going?" the first guy asked.

"work." Marcus started to walk away.

"Marcus." Kayman called as she walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He fallowed her out the door.

"Talk means make out or something." The first guy whispered to the second. Marcus stopped walking, gave them an "I am not amused" look, and continued out the door.

"What's up?" he asked when they were alone.

"Did you find out who tried to kill me?" she looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm working on that, but I have a pretty good idea of who it is." He looked away.

"I trust you."

"Don't worry, I'll find out who it is even if it's the last thing I do." He looked deep into her eyes and held her hands. She smiled sweetly and blushed. Seeing this, he blushed. "I have to go." He let go and looked away.

"Be safe."

"I will." After he said that, he walked away. Leaving her there alone; she walked back into the safe classroom.

An hour later; he sat at a computer examining the IM. He read etch line more then once. He didn't know the two screen-names, but he could venture a guess on one of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Thomas asked as he walked up to him.

"Don't need to go." Marcus didn't look up from the screen.

"Everyone needs to go to school."

"You don't."

"I've already gone to collage. You haven't."

"Good point."

"You still have to go to school. You still have to go to collage. You still have to…"

"Get a job? Thomas, do you see where we are? We're at DATS, we are secret agents. If you go to school to get a good job, don't you think I skipped a step or two? Plus, to make matters more hilarious, I have a tutor."

"You vex me."

"And happy to do so."

"Why are you so reluctant to go to school with people you're age?"

"Most people bug me, only a hand full of people don't."

"How are you going to support a family in the future?"

"The government starts paying us at 16, don't they?"

"You have everything figured out don't you?"

"Yep."

"How many times are you going to read that IM?"

"It's the only clue I have to finding out who tried to kill her."

"Oh right, that girl that you're 'not' in love with. How is she?"

"Alive and well."

"That's good, hey what's that screen name?" Thomas's eyes caught a clue.

"Karata801. Karata! So he's the one trying to kill her!"

"But who is he talking to?"

"Naraku920. Don't know who that is."

"Hum, I think this may be bigger than your 'girlfriend' and since karata is involved you know there's trouble."

"How in the world?"

"What?"

"How can someone so sweet and innocent be related to karata?"

"You mean, he's her father?"

"It would make sense. After all, she's not really aloud to even be near me let alone talk to me."

"Hum, that would make sense. But since she's Karata's daughter, why does she like you?"

"Don't know… maybe she takes after her mom. But my question is… who in there right mind would marry and have kids with him? And she said her name is McGuire, not Karata."

"Do you think she lied? Do you think she's ashamed?"

"I don't know, maybe. I could ask." Marcus stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"School." He waved goodbye.

"alright." Thomas shrugged.

Marcus slowly opened the door. The teacher had her back to the class. He quietly snuck to his seat.

"Mister Damon!" She called out.

"Mam?" he looked back at her and smiled sheepishly.

"You leave, and I figured you wouldn't come back, but here you are. Do you mind explaining?" she crossed her arms.

"I just couldn't stay away from this fine institution of learning." He lied though his teeth. Kayman started to giggle.

"You are full of it Mr. Damon. Other teachers put up with your periodic absences, but I'm not other teachers so I don't put up with it. Go stand in the hall with these on top of your head." The teacher pulled out 3 dictionaries from her desk.

"Yes mam." He grabbed the books and started walking to the hall.

Kayman's hand shot up. "Mam, may I make sure that the books don't fall from his head?"

"Ms. McGuire, this stuff I'm covering today will be on the test on Friday. I think it would be best if you stayed in class." The teacher smiled.

Kayman stared at the problem on the board for a moment. "The answer to this equation is 2." She smiled.

"That's right." The teacher was baffled.

"I already know how to do this so it's not a problem forme." Kayman stood up with some books in her arms.

"alright." The teacher let her go.

In the hall, Marcus and kayman pretty much had a staring contest.

"Why did you want to come out here with me?" he gazed into her eyes.

"To ask why were you sneaking back into class." She gazed back.

"I got a new lead on your case. I also have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Are you related in any way to a man by the last name of Karata?"

"Sorta kinda, he's my dad, but yet he's not."

"How so?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Why do you ask?"

"I think he's the one who's trying to kill you, but I could be wrong."

"I had a hunch it was him. He's really mad at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Try to think back to why."

"I, for some odd reason, have holes in my memory. I don't know why. I mean, I have a pretty good memory, it's just, I can't remember, for example, what happened last night at midnight. But, I can remember what I had for lunch June 21 three years ago."

"I see."

"I don't know why I can't remember, I just can't."

"That's ok; I'm not going to force you." He stepped forward. The books slipped from his head. Kayman dropped her's in shock.

"What's going on out here?" the teacher came running and saw both of them picking up books.

Kayman looked up at her. "A bully ran past us and knocked the books off of Marcus' head and out of my arms." She lied so nether of them would get in trouble.

"Oh, you poor dears, getting bullied. Marcus, I'm going to over look this whole day. You can come to class now."

"Alright, I guess I can stay." He shrugged. He was still impressed by kayman's lie. It worked! It really did. A bully could have run passed and knocked down their books.

Kayman stood up but Marcus tugged her sleeve to get her attention. He mouthed the words "we need to talk."

He stood at the front gate of the school after it had let out. He saw kayman say good bye to her friends and walk over. "You wanted to talk?" she asked.

"How did you come up with such a believable lie earlier?" he asked flat out.

"I knew it wasn't your fault that those books fell. Plus it was called improve." They started walking down the street.

"You were acting?"

"Yep, not a half bad performance without a script if I do say so myself." She giggled.

"Do you act when me and you are talking like this?"

"No, I feel like I can be myself around you."

"But, around others you don't?"

"They'll never understand me, but you seem ta get me." She leaned against a bridge's railing.

"I guess cuz we're not that different." He leaned backwards.

"This is were we have to part ways." She stood up stood up straight and gave him a soft smile.

"Right, you're going home to the man who's trying to kill you." He scratched the back of his head as he straightened out too.

"I'm not worried." She waved him good bye as she walked away.

* * *

is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

* * *

alright i know this chaptor is a little long, but bear with me ok. it's a love story! btw, kayman is **_not_** a marry sue and if anyone says she is i will kill them. she is avrige in the looks department but really smart. marry sue's are just looks.


	5. one act play

hey, i know, what in the world right? well, i have an obsession with Marcus Damon.

* * *

being alone is no fun. but, saving the world and having nobody to love is worse. everyone else is happy except for Marcus, he's alone.

she was used to being on her own, with nobody to love. but, when everyone around her found happiness and not her, she got a little lonely.

they both need somebody to love.

* * *

this is my spin on what happend after marcus saved the world and defeated the king of the digimon. (i can't spell his name ok)

i don't own the data squad, just the OCs

it's based off the song "somebody to love" by **Anne Hathaway. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 5. One act play

Thomas sat at the computer with a cup of coffee in his hand as Marcus walked in.

"How was the rest of school?" he asked his friend.

"I found out 5 things." Marcus smiled.

"What are they?"

"Kayman's adopted, she's an actress, she feels like she can be herself when she's around me, I think she's in love with me, and teachers take pity on you if you say you got bullied."

"We have a first name! Wait, You were bullied today?"

"No, hence how I found out she's an actress."

"Oh, and she's adopted. I wonder."

"What?"

"If there's a story to that. I mean you said yourself she said her last name is McGuire. I wonder if something happened to her parents."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Knowing karata." Marcus sat down.

"Yes, he does have a way of getting what he wants."

"I'm surprised she's still alive."

"Yes, that is puzzling. I think we should investigate this further before something really bad happens."

"Investigate what?" Yoshi walked in.

"Kayman, the girl Marcus is protecting and is somehow not in love with, is the adopted daughter of karata." Thomas explained.

"He's the one who is trying to kill her. And who says I'm not?" Marcus looked up at her with tears in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

"That's awful! Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can stay here with me and examine the IM we hacked off of his laptop while Marcus goes into the danger zone…, again." Thomas had a smug smile on his face.

"You have a plan don't you?" Marcus and Yoshi looked at him.

"yep." He smiled even bigger.

Marcus, dressed in a janitor's outfit, walked down the hall of the apartment building kayman and karata lived in carrying a mop and bucket. "I hate you're plans." He spoke into his blue tooth like thing in a low angry voice.

"Don't worry; you look good as a janitor." Thomas' voice came form the other end.

"That's not the point!"

"I know I just wanted to be funny."

Marcus knocked on the door. "Janitor!" he called out.

The door opened to reveal karata. "Oh good, my son just spilled his grape juice and my stupid daughter just dropped her food on the floor."

"I guess I should get to work." Marcus spoke in a deeper voice.

"Yes you should." Karata stepped aside.

Marcus walked in and saw kayman cleaning up her mess while a young man tried to get the purple out of his white shirt. The young man looked like a better looking young karata. He didn't look like a nerd but more of a military dude. He had muscles and abs; he even had a buzz cut and tan skin.

Marcus started to mop up the puddle of juice.

"That's alright sir, I'll get it." The young man spoke.

Marcus looked up at him with his fake mustached face and smile. "Thank you my boy, but I got it. After all it's my job." He spoke in the deep voice again.

Kayman looked up from her spot on the floor and raised an eyebrow. She could tell it was him. She giggled to herself and went back to what she was doing.

"No really, it's my mess, I should clean it up." the young man spoke again in a kind voice.

_'How in the universe is this guy related to karata?' _Marcus pondered for a moment. "Sure thing sunny." He handed the man the mop. "I'll just help this young lady then." He bent down and started dabbing at some ketchup in the white carpet.

"Alright, I have some business to attend to, so JR you're in charge!" karata walked out the door.

"Yes sir." Was the young man's reply. Karata smiled and closed the door. "You can get off the floor now; I know you're not really a janitor." He smirked.

"What do you mean, of cores I am!" Marcus tried to keep up the ruse.

"You're a bad actor Marcus, but you did convince dad, so I guess you're not that bad." Kayman smiled as she stood up.

"What gave me away?" he took off the mustache as he stood up.

"A normal janitor would be thrilled if they didn't have to clean something." The young man, JR, smiled.

"Oh, well I didn't go to janitor's school." Marcus shrugged.

"Although, you do look good in that uniform." Kayman blushed.

"Uh, thanks." Marcus blushed as well.

"I'm JR, I see you've already meet my baby sister." He held out his hand.

"Marcus Damon, she and I are in the same class at school." He shook his hand.

"Don't worry, JR's on our side." Kayman smiled.

"That's good." Marcus looked at her.

"Ya, I've been keeping sis safe from dad. She's told me everything about you." JR smiled to the both of them as he messed up her hair.

"Oh, really?" Marcus looked at her.

"Not everything." She smiled.

"So are you his biological son?" Marcus looked him in the eye.

"Come, have a seat." He motioned to the couch. The two of them shrugged and did as he said. A robot came out of its hiding place and cleaned up the mess. "There is more to this tale than who's adopted and who's biological. It starts with him being in collage a long time ago. He fell in love with a young woman but she loved another man and broke his heart. After collage he married my mom and had me. The woman and her husband had kayman a few years later. Her parents died when she was four and dad took her in. my mom divorced dad when I was four myself, so she's not around."

"That explains so much yet so little." Marcus had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I have to finish my homework." Kayman stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Marcus." She smiled and walked to her room.

"You too." He smiled back.

JR waited till she closed her bedroom door. "There's more to that story."

"There is?"

"I just told you the version she is used to, but that's only half the story."

"What's the other half?"

"Dad had fallen for Kayman's mom when they were in high school. Her name was Kim. Kim thought of dad like a brother not a boyfriend, so when she met her husband Brian in collage, dad got angry. He wanted to marry Kim and have kids with her. But, Kim married Brian after graduation. They just moved toAmerica17 years ago. Dad stayed here and met my mom at a lab. She fell for him but he was still bent up about Kim. My mom and dad did get married, had me 20 years ago, and got divorced when I was four. 15 years ago, Kayman and her twin brother were born, but, they were kept a secret. 11 years ago dad somehow found out about Kayman and decided that if he couldn't have Kim, he could at least have her daughter. He contemplated how to obtain her and came to one conclusion. Kim and Brian had to die. He went toAmerica, murdered them right in front of her and her brother, and erased her memory of it all. He took her away, brought her here, put her in school, told her lies, erased her memory too many times to count, and no one has been able to say otherwise. Her godfather took in her brother whom is now mentally scared. After all, he watched his parents die and his sister being kidnapped. They live inAustralianow. I've heard dad rant about you before. So let me fill in some blanks. Kim and Brian researched Digimon and were on the verge of a breakthrough. Kayman doesn't know this, but she has a Digimon partner. But, no one has seen her since the day of the murder. Recently, Kayman has become more like her mother and is driving dad nuts with the similarities. She even looks like her mother. Dad can't stand it and wants to put an end to his suffering. That's why he wants to kill her."

"So what you're saying is, your dad has pretty much screwed up a lot of lives just because he couldn't get a date in collage And has gotten away with it for all these years?"

"Pretty much."

"That's messed up!"

"You're right, but there's nothing I can do about it. You on the other hand have the power to turn this whole thing around."

"How so?"

"You can release her of his grasp; help her remember, save her life. They say ignorance is bliss, but, sometimes you just have to know."

"Don't worry I will."

"I know you will. It's you destiny."

"My what?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to get so dramatic."

"Ok."

"But, in all seriousness, you are the one who has to do something."

"And I will." Marcus stood up.

* * *

is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

* * *

alright i know this chaptor is a little long, but bear with me ok. it's a love story! btw, kayman is **_not_** a marry sue and if anyone says she is i will kill them. she is avrige in the looks department but really smart. marry sue's are just looks.


End file.
